Mine
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: post S3 Elena has chosen Caroline to teach her the ways of becoming a vampire. She's kicked the Salvatore brothers out of her life, but one of them just can't stay away.


_a/n: I'd be lying if I said a jealous Damon wasn't sexy. Or that any man doesn't look great with that fire in his eyes; to a degree. Jealousy can get out of control and it can be violent. Especially when the one jealous is a hundred and fifty year old vampire with anger management issues. How far will he go? How much will she let him get away with?_

_p.s. there are no clubs that I know of in Mystic Falls, so we go to a different town for this. Think Fangtasia (for those of you that are True Blood fans), minus the vamp knowledge and much bigger. Dark, dangerous. People go there to have affairs, meet people they want to have affairs with, and ultimately dance their asses off._

_Our characters may seem a 'little out of it' in places, but we just don't know season 4 will have in store for us. So hold on, and enjoy._

_Dedicated to bloodygoddess312 (for wanting something a little different than this, but allowing me to twist her idea to make it a bit more comfortable.) and AllIWantIsEverything (for the inspiration of this song!)_

MINE

The storm outside was getting worse. Damon looked through the darkness his room presented and rolled onto his side away from the curtains drawn tight on the windows. He could hear the branches slapping against the pane but he did nothing about it. If he got out of this bed to do anything, he would go find her, and that was out of the question. Elena had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with either Salvatore brother, and they were each doing their best to respect her wishes. He'd hadn't exactly bet money on the idea that she would run into his arms and beg her how to teach her life as a vampire, but he'd been pretty damn sure she wouldn't shut him out of her life. He took only a little comfort in the fact that she'd shut the door on Stefan as well. He took very little comfort in the fact that Caroline was the one training her, teaching her and guiding her. That was supposed to be his job. He wasn't sure when that was decided exactly, but it was just a fact.

He was never really good at following rules however, and even though both he and Stefan had promised to stay back, he knew they had both broken that promise. Stefan had not gone back to school, and Damon had not shown up in her bedroom late at night with drunk admissions of love, but they had both watched her from a distance. Well, if you could call a few feet distance. Damon risked a glance up at the clock. The blood red numbers glowed, telling him it was a little after 12pm. He knew exactly where she was and had to take a deep steadying breath to control himself. Ever since she got out of the hospital and taken the few necessary days to recover she and Caroline had been driving out of town to practice her new 'skills'. At least, that's what Caroline had called it when Damon had called her demanding what the hell Elena was doing in a smoky, neon walled dance club.

It seemed, that bright little Caroline was teaching Elena to drink _responsibly _and to compel. It was a crash course in vampirism and one that he would have taken a different shot at, but Elena had made her choice and it was his job now to accept that. _The hell it was! _He glared out into the darkness and decided it was his turn to show her what it was like to live, for real. With a grunt he pushed himself from the bed and flicked the light on. If he was going to throw himself into the hell that was these clubs, he was going to dress the part. A few minutes later he'd tugged on leather pants, a black silk shirt and had made his hair just a little messier than normal. He knew Elena well enough to know that she couldn't resist him with a smirk and messy hair. One last look in the mirror and a swig of bourbon had him out the door, the keys of the Camaro clutched a little tighter in his palm than necessary.

* * *

Elena followed Caroline into the club, her hand clutched tightly in her friends as they waved at the bouncers. Over the last few months they had learned most of the staff's names and watched a few come and go. Still though, they were regulars and even the owner kept them a private booth on reserve for the three nights the bar was hopping. Sometimes, Elena wondered why they even went home at all, for she was sure they were just going to end up back here the following night. She gave a small smile to the bartender, noticing that he'd already poured their drinks and was sending a waitress with a tray over to their table. Caroline blew him a kiss and made sure her walk became a saunter as she passed the bar. Tyler's absence in her life had thrown her for a bit of a loop, and even Elena noticed she'd thrown herself almost too much into this whole 'guardian' thing. However, they both needed their best friends now that the men in their lives had moved to the back burner, so Elena didn't complain.

Instead, she settled onto the red leather L shaped couch and reached for her first drink. It would not be the last and the smooth white rum would not be the only thing she would taste tonight. Already her and Caroline's vampire eyes were scouting the crowd for tonight's _victims_. She didn't really like the word, considering she wasn't going to do anything but feed from them, make them forget it ever happened and release them, but it's what Caroline called it. It must have made her feel more powerful, that at least for those few minutes she could be in control of something, someone. Elena could understand that, almost too well. She'd thought that becoming a vampire would mean ultimate control, ultimate power and while you could pretend for a little while and bask in the strength and abilities everything came right back down to your craving for blood, and that is what drove every move she made now. Blood.

Even has the dance tracks pounded in the background, she could hear the blood rushing through the veins of the waitress as she placed their second round on the dark oak table. She smiled sweetly and Elena could remember just how sweet her blood had tasted last week. Like honey and caramel. She shook herself out of the memory as her fangs threatened to slip out and gave the pretty blonde waitress a return smile. She watched Caroline slip a twenty dollar tip into the neon pink shorts the waitress was wearing, and then give her ass a light slap. "See those two over there Becky?"

The waitress turned her head to glance at a table a few feet away. Two men sat there, looking a little like out of place Ambercrombie and Fitch models. "Yes."

"Send our next round to them. I think I want to try something new tonight."

Becky nodded, her compulsion allowing her to know just what the girls were and not be bothered by it. "Coming right up."

Elena glanced over at her friend, doing her best to ignore the now obvious staring of the two men. They hadn't heard the conversation, but they seemed smart enough to know when attention was directed at them. "Don't you think we are taking this a little to far? Can't we have just a night of fun?"

Caroline turned on, looking like she'd been slapped. "This is fun. Would you rather go out on the dance floor without a little blood in your system and risk chowing down on some poor defensless college guy?"

"We each had three blood bags before we got here." Elena reminded her, finishing off her first drink with a quick tilt back.

"And you know just as well as I do that bagged blood is no where near as good as fresh."

Elena couldn't disagree, but she was getting a little tired of being the cat in the mouse chase. "Can we at least go dance a bit first?"

Caroline gave in, seeing her friend needed a moment to be human, or at least pretend she was human. "Cuz we're freaky like that." She winked, finished her second drink in one gulp and grabbed Elena's hand. "Let's give those guys a tease."

As Caroline pulled her onto the dance floor, she couldn't help laughing. Things were different now that she was no longer human, and while she missed the reality of humanity sometimes, it was nice to turn off the pain and the guilt her life had held before she turned. The switch never stayed off long, but she was sure she could at least get in a few songs before the misery and the pain slammed back into her like a truck. She kept one eye on Caroline, the other at the A&F models as she let her friend pull her close. They had a routine and it worked so they stuck to it. First, they would dance together, then apart, then together again. After all, it as ingrained in all men that the possibility of two girls making out was the end all be all, and if there was a chance at it, there was no way they were taking their eyes off those girls.

Elena was too busy moving to the music, moving against Caroline to notice that someone had walked into the club. Someone she'd been trying very hard to avoid, and keep out of her thoughts at all time.

He noticed her though, almost immediately.

* * *

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

As Damon stepped down onto the dance floor, dodging sweaty bodies and tilting drinks, he kept his eyes trained on Elena. She moved slowly, lustily against Caroline. They had their arms wrapped around each other, smiling and laughing. It was possibly one of the most erotic and tempting things he'd seen in a while. She moved her hips in a circle, turning with her friend as they moved back and then right into each other's arms. He had a hard time admitting they didn't look great together, but he knew he could show Elena a few moves Caroline would never be able to pull off. The red satin dress she was wearing hugged every curve and he literally licked his lips as he watched. The people around him stared since he was just standing there, but he didn't notice them. He was too busy imagining what dancing with her now would be like, and then dragging her into a dark corner afterwards and shoving that dress the few inches up past her hips. It might even be short enough it wouldn't matter.

The swig of bourbon he'd had before leaving the house had barely any impact on him at all, but seeing Elena like this; free and alive and so bloody sexy had him feeling drunker than if he'd had the entire bottle. Was it wrong that he could easily picture pulling her down, tearing her dress off right there on the dance floor and showing her just how crazy she made him? She moved with Caroline once more, their hands on each other's hips and Damon found his eyes attracted to her ass for a moment. The satin pulled tightly across her ass, riding up slightly as she rocked her hips. Just as he took a step forward, two blonde _boys _came up to them. The shorter one wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, tugging her back against him.

She threw Elena a grin and let him, moving a few steps back to get better acquainted with her new partner. Within seconds her lips were locked on his and she was wrapped around him. Apparently her way of dealing with Tyler's loss was drowned herself with pointless men. He could understand that, for he'd done his fair share of pointless affairs after Katherine, but this as Caroline. She was better than this, and when he got the time he would certainly freak on her. Ex girlfriend or not, she was Liz's daughter and he'd promised his friend he would protect looked back to Elena, finding that the second guy, his hair the color of sand had slid smoothly in front of Elena's path. He'd tugged her tightly against him and they were grinding like love stoned teenagers.

Damon felt the flare of jealousy spark inside of him as the jerk's hands smoothed down her hips and around the cup her ass, but instead of marching over there and punching him square in the jaw he was frozen in place. All he could do at first was watch, like a sick twisted porn you wished you were a part of. He touched her where Damon would have touched, and to Damon's displeased widening eyes saw that Elena was responding to this particular jerk's advances quite willingly. She let her head fall back, laughing at something he said that was apparently end of the world hilarious and then she was looking right at him, her eyes trained on his. Damon could feel the hum of compulsion in the air and was wondering just what the hell she was up to.

The same hum was coming from Caroline, and he finally realized he didn't have to worry about the girls well-being at all. It was the poor human _jerk _men that were the targets tonight. He'd known Caroline as a vampire a lot longer, but he still had time recognizing her and Elena as the predators rather than the prey. Especially Elena. She had a fire in her eyes as she pulled back, releasing the jerk's control back to himself, and for a moment he saw Katherine. Then her eyes were normal once more, the light back in them and she was dancing again, as if nothing had happened. What had becoming a vampire done to the girl he loved? As the jerks hands got a little grabbier than before, he felt the flare of jealousy once more. This was enough. It was time put a stop to their little charade before someone got hurt.

_And I tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back_

"Game's over girls." He said, striding forward. No one else heard him thanks to the loud pulsing but he knew they would.

Elena looked up at him, her eyes wide and he saw her grip tighten on the jerk. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently saving you from yourself." He glared at her, shoving her dance partner aside with one hand when he tried to step in front of her protectively.

"I know what I'm doing!" she spat and stepped over the man at her feet, not even sparing a glance at him. "Go away."

"No." he kept on glaring, ignoring Caroline when she came over to tug on his arm.

"Calm down Damon. We know what we're doing."

"The hell you do." He snorted, shaking her off. "Take Elena home, right now."

"I will do no such thing. We don't want to leave."

Elena crossed her arms. She'd seen that look on Damon's face before. He looked angry, violent, jealous. She tried to ignore the fact that it excited her, that he excited her. It had been too long since she'd seen him and in his absence she'd grown weak. Seeing him every day had helped her build up a tolerance for him, made it a little easier to resist him, but now it was harder. Not to mention, he looked good enough to eat, and now that her dinner was slinking away she was suddenly starving. Elena could remember what his blood tasted like. Dark chocolate and whiskey. She licked her lips, just thinking about it as they bickered back and forth.

Then, she got an idea. "Damon." She called his name and his head snapped back so he was looking at her. "Dance with me."

He paused for a moment. "No."

"You broke the rules." She reminded him, folding her arms under her chest so her breasts threatened to spill out over the top of the dress a little more. She needed all the help she could get, he was clearly pissed. "The least you could do is dance with me since you scared my dance partner away."

"I'll go find him." Caroline smiled sweetly, grabbing her prey's hand and dragging him away. Elena had the feeling she was going to get both their shares of human blood.

She would have been upset if the option to have Damon wasn't right in front of her. "What's in it for me?" He teased once they were alone.

Elena came forward, taking his hand and putting it low on her waist. He would only have to move it a bit to be cupping her ass the way her jerk had been before. "You get to touch me like he did." She whispered, rubbing against him.

Damon felt himself grow hard almost immediately, or rather harder than before. He wanted to be angry at her, for everything. For shutting him out of her life, for being so wild lately, for not trusting him to train her, for trusting Caroline who apparently couldn't guide a caterpillar into becoming a butterfly. Mostly he was angry at her for making him so crazy, so jealous. He tried to fight forgiving her, giving into her, smiling at her, pressing against her, dancing with her…but he couldn't. She was like a magnet tugging him closer, always closer. Closer to her, closer to the edge of sanity, closer to the edge of his heart. Did she really keep expecting him to continue putting himself out there for her when all she did was throw it back in his face?

They had a beauty of eternity now. They could waste a hundred years fighting, and it wouldn't matter, but Damon didn't want to waste anymore time. Just because he was almost invincible didn't mean he wanted to take anything for granted. Either of them could die just as easily as when they were human. In Mystic Falls, stakes were as common as car accidents. He decided to throw it all in and leaned close, finally dancing with her instead of letting her dance against him. Elena's fingers dug into his shoulder when he first ground against her. She let out a low moan, and then he was kissing the side of her neck, finding the faint pulse point and moving his lips up to her ear. She gasped, feeling his nibbling teeth tease her sensitive skin, and she was thankful for her supernatural hearing so she could understand what he was whispering to her.

"When I first walked in here I was jealous I could barely breathe. I didn't know if I wanted to drag out of here and lock you up at home so no one could ever see you like this or push you down on the floor, on your back and make love to you right here."

She trembled at his words, gripping him tighter as he spun her around. "What do you want to do now?"

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh Baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh Baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

He smirked, kissing down the back of her neck. With one sweep of his hand he'd moved her hair over, attacking the other side of her throat. She moaned, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. He set his hands on her hips, thanking whoever decided to make these clubs dark when he slid touch down her hips to the hem of her dress. "I want you to scream." He whispered, biting down on her neck.

She was surprised to find he hadn't used his fangs, but the gasp came when he tugged her dress up a few inches, letting his long fingers walk their way closer to her center. She felt her knees go a little weaker, this moan much louder when he slid one finger inside her. It was dangerous, it was dirty, it was illegal but she didn't stop him from fingering her in a public place and he didn't pull back. "More." She gasped when he pulled away, but he only shook his head and turned her around to face him.

"Tell me you want me, and I'll take you. Here, in the car, outside in the alley. Hell, I'll even way until we get home, just as long as you tell me."

"I want you."

"Then I hope you're ready to go all night." He smirked and tugged her close, finally kissing her lips. "I've been waiting a long time to have you for myself."

_Yeah, come on_

She nodded, letting him drag her through the crowd. Caroline watched from their booth, a wicked smile on her lips, and it wasn't from the fact two men were currently devouring her in every possible human way. She ran her fingers through the hair of the man crouched in front of her, let her head fall back so the other could find a new spot to kiss along her throat. _It's about damn time for them; _was all she could think before the pleasure she'd compelled them into giving her took over.

"Where exactly are we going?" Elena asked him as he lead them down the hallways towards the bathrooms. "Uh, hu." She pulled up short, shaking her head. "I've seen what goes on in there. No way in hell are you getting me naked on one of those counters.

He laughed and looked around. "Where then?"

She followed his gaze, their eyes locking on a half open door at the same time. She pulled him towards it, and they slipped inside almost unnoticed. The smell of pine cleaner and rust was in the air, but she didn't care. With a loud click he shoved her back against the door, a long string for the light hanging above them. "This isn't exactly better," she sighed, already working on his belt. "but at least we know it's clean."

He laughed, taking quick stock of the janitors closet. It was fairly big, all things considered. There was a small desk in the corner and a wall of shelves at the back with various cleaners and folded rags. Whoever the janitor of this club was, he was very organized. Damon made a mental note of apology to the poor man before he locked the door and reached around Elena's back to find the zipper of her dress. Things were about to get messy anyway.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me "come and get it"_

_I have you like ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you under_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

"Turn the lights off." She mumbled against his lips and he reached up to tug the lone light bulb off. They were cast in darkness, but their vampire eyes adjusted quickly. Either way, they didn't need any light to see because wherever they touched, it was electric. Damon could feel the power within her shooting out from her fingertips as he drew her dress down over her arms and let it fall to a heap on the floor. He looked up at her from the darkness to see her reaction, but she only egged him on, her eyes begging for more, demanding more. Quickly, he moved them over to the desk, sliding her ass onto the surface and shoving the neat piles of paperwork away.

She'd come here tonight planning on being the predator, but just as quickly as he'd learned the tables had been turned, he turned them right back. She was under his control now, and from the look that crossed her face when he slipped a finger beneath her panties and inside her; she didn't much mind. Her moans were loud, almost screams and he had to kiss her into silence when there was a loud bang against the door. They froze, thinking it was the janitor, but a drunken laugh escaped someone's lips and the offending idiot tripped off towards the actual bathroom door. They both breathed in relief, Elena's finishing in a hiss when Damon bent down to nibble along her collarbone.

He could have easily taken her against the door as here on the desk, or even the floor, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be inside, he just wanted them to be one. They could still be out on the dance floor with a hundred people around them, as long as she realized she belonged to him and only him by the time this was all over. "I wanted to rip that dress from your body the moment I saw you." He whispered, hooking his fingers into the tops of her panties and dragging them down her legs.

He left her heels on, wondering if she would kick them off herself. "Then everyone would have seen me, and you had a hard enough time not pummeling that one guy into the ground."

"I can't help it if I'm jealous when it comes to you. You're not fragile anymore, but you are still mine to protect."

"I can protect myself now." She reminded him, a little sadly and he cradled her face, making her look at him.

"You may be a vampire, but you are still the same girl I fell in love with. I still love you Elena, even though you hurt me and drive me crazy.

She nodded, not ready to say the words back yet, but glad that he'd managed to get them out. She had hurt him, she knew that. She could still remember the look in his eyes when she'd kicked both him and Stefan out of the hospital room. Things had changed, and yet so much remarkably had stayed the same.

_And I tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back_

She'd tried to fight it, to fight missing him, to fight wanting him, to fight the bloodlust and the transformation and the nature of what she'd become. It had been hard, it had been draining and if she'd just listened to her heart in the first place she might have been able to spare them all some pain, but she'd been foolish and selfish. She'd drawn out her decision between the brothers longer than it should have been, and all because she didn't want to hurt them. Well making them wait in limbo didn't really make it any better, but by the time she'd discovered that it had been too late. There was no escaping Damon Salvatore, she knew that know. Could feel the magnetic pull bringing them closer even as she fought his leather pants open and tugged her closer to the edge of the desk. They could have wasted another century with her in denial, but what was the point? That would be just one less century for them to be together.

Damon felt her relax under his hands and took the opportunity to lay her back. She let the desk support her, his hands please her and then when he was finally inside her she let herself scream his name.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh Baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh Baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

"Don't hold back Elena." He whispered, soothing her nerves with a soft caress down her waist. "If you want to scream, do it. I want you to."

She followed his instructions, a moan slipping in there every so often when he switched up the angle or changed the speed. "Are you planning on stopping anytime soon?" she gasped out, locking her hands around his arms and holding on.

"No."

"Good." She breathed and thrust up with him. "Don't you dare stop."

_Out, louder, scream louder_

_Louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

Then all of a sudden he did, for one second long enough to make her growl. He pulled all the way out, moving painfully slowly before thrusting back inside her. The first few strokes were slow and deep, and she realized he was literally fucking her to the beats of the music playing out there for the dancers. She dug her nails into his skin, earning her first deep groan from him, and then they were back up to tempo.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh Baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh Baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

She held on as the familiar boiling of blood and lust within her threatened to explode inside her. Damon waited until he heard her breath hitch, and then he moved even faster. She let out one last scream, and he let himself collapse over her, moving the last few thrusts out for them both. She lay trembling beneath him, and when he leaned back to look at her she was smiling. "Caroline is going to kill me."

He laughed and brushed her hair back from her forehead, pressing a few kisses to her sweaty skin. "And why is that?"

"Cuz she's fired."

He laughed and pulled her up. "Well, maybe not fired…I wouldn't mind watching you guys dance like that again."

Elena rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "Men are disgusting."

He lifted her off the desk and handed her back her panties. "We really are."

"Tell me something," she asked as he tugged his pants back up his legs and helped her step into her dress. "what does this mean for us?"

She motioned around the room to the mess they'd made, and he only smirked. "You're mine Elena." He grabbed her, holding her tightly against his chest. "You're mine forever."

"Literally."

"Literally." He nodded and kissed her.

"Take me home Damon." She whispered, her fingers already working open the buttons he'd just fastened. "Before me knock down those shelves." He laughed and pushed her out the door.

_a/n: this was not the original plan I had for this fic at all, but as usual it took on a life of it's own. I do hope everyone enjoyed it. I wrote 'trouble for me' a while ago and I really like it, but it was Elena being jealous that time and I wanted a jealous Damon and then these requests came around and I was like 'Yes!'_

_Sorry I haven't been posting lots lately. My photography business is taking off really well, at least for this month, so we will see when summer is over if I still have a career in it or not. Starting your business certainly has its ups and downs. I'm still here though, and I'm still thinking about you all. Requests are open, but I am being selective with them because I am so busy now, but please don't let that stop you from asking._


End file.
